


【卡带】黄书套路深 谁把谁当真

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 今天去上课的路上脑子里冒出来的小段子，大概又可以叫做“笨蛋情侣的鸡同鸭讲日常”之类……我真的好喜欢写年少时期教育有问题的带土犯神逻辑然后正常人老卡整个人都不好了的段子啊233333





	

**Author's Note:**

> （大概没什么用的）背景：现代au，带卡两只是竹马竹马，十几岁的时候土为了救卡给石头压了被斑捡走训练成特工/杀手一类的特殊职业者，整天都戴着面具。后来阴差阳错和卡互相见了真面目，干柴烈火情投意合就顺理成章地在一起了。斑以前手段很粗暴，为了训练没少揍过土，不过后来觉得这家伙也长大了还有点本事就不揍了，但土还是得听他的接任务。卡……大概是和土他们同属一个大部门的某个外勤人员吧w然后，斑这个人的教育手法你们也懂得，教出来的土自带一套逻辑，而且从少年期到成年期一直都是各种任务任务，就没怎么好好和人沟通交流过，有的方面意外地叫人无语。
> 
> 这里的土和卡都是二十出头还有点拿衣服的年轻人。

从带土的角度望过去，那可真是幅美景。卡卡西真好看，他想，看他那低着头弓着腰用力，汗水划过下巴上那颗小痣滴到自己身上的样子。卡卡西长得白而英俊，即使在如此情动的眼下他的表情也没有因此而扭曲狰狞。他细长有力的手指抓着带土的脚踝，专心地操弄着，不时抬起头来看一眼带土的表情。我完了，带土再一次痛苦地想，自己因为长年戴面具的缘故所以根本就没有表情管理这种东西，卡卡西看到的得是张多可怕的脸啊。他忍不住抬起手臂盖住了自己的眼睛，而此时卡卡西又突然角度刁钻地顶撞了起来，让他忍不住发出了声呜咽。声音出口就再也收不住，太多了……卡卡西……太多了……他这么想着，却说不出口，只能徒劳地伸长了手指试图抓到些什么，仿佛溺水的人渴求浮木。  
卡卡西的高潮来得比他要早些。银发男人向前靠在带土的腿上，闭着眼睛大口地喘着气。幸亏是我，带土不止一次地这么想，要换了哪个筋没抻开的普通人，可受不起他这种把人折成两半然后靠在上面休息的不应期。身体上受到的刺激忽然停止让带土觉得很不爽，只好拿脚跟去敲卡卡西的背来泄愤。卡卡西抬起头来看了他一眼——是错觉吗？怎么觉得他看起来有点生气？带土想。然而他的思绪很快就被快感打断了，因为卡卡西跪了起来，热乎乎的手指放在了他可怜巴巴地正在渗出透明前液的阴茎上打起了手枪。不公平，带土悲愤地想，这家伙怎么手上的功夫和下面那根的功夫一样出色？朦胧的视线里自己那根涨得更粗了，凶巴巴地挺立着，却只能被卡卡西把玩于股掌之中。这次非得溅你一脸不可，带土报复性地想。  
结果卡卡西的脸上的确是溅上了几滴浊液，但更多的液体则落到了带土自己的肚子和腿根上，又被卡卡西的手指恶意地抹了几抹，终于和从带土身后流出来的卡卡西的体液混合在一起。被抬起的双腿终于能够放下了，带土堪称淫荡地长叹了一声，等着卡卡西拿热毛巾来把两个人都收拾得舒舒服服。  
但卡卡西只是瞧了他一眼，就自顾自地滚到床的另一边，摊开被子睡下了。  
“咦？咦咦？”再没有眼力他也能看得出卡卡西今天心情不大好。但为什么呢？带土把今天的事情在脑子里过了一遍也没理出个所以然来，只好转头去摇卡卡西。  
卡卡西被他从被子里挖出来，一双眼睛没什么表情地瞧着他。  
“卡卡西，你……不高兴了？”  
“哼。”  
“可是……为什么呢？我干什么了？”带土突然觉得满肚子委屈。但卡卡西看上去似乎比他还憋屈——他银色的头颅枕在自己的臂弯里，一副气呼呼却又拼命克制着不要发火的样子——带土看到他这副模样，心顿时就软了，甚至还想伸手去呼噜一下那头乱毛。  
“我……我就问你，”卡卡西沉默了一会，终于扭过头开了口，“和我上床，你不舒服吗？”  
“嗯？没有啊！”带土赶快说，挠了挠头发，借着睫毛的掩护偷偷瞧了卡卡西一眼，“其实，有的时候就太舒服了，你又突然打断，这就……”  
“……可是你为什么不求饶呢！”卡卡西突然爆发了，坐了起来。而带土则目瞪口呆。  
“咦……？我可以求饶吗？”  
他呆呆地说，看起来十分茫然：“可是，可是斑说在任何情况下也不可以求饶……”  
卡卡西被他这反应搞得又羞又恼。他恍然有种自己在引诱什么无知儿童的错觉，但带土甚至比他自己还要大上一岁……  
“在床上求饶能一样吗！”他快速地挥了一下手，“你，你就一副无论我怎么搞你都受着的样子……我故意掐你故意弄你，可你却只会哭，你什么都不说！”  
卡卡西的脸悄悄地红了，这个光线下带土应该是注意不到的，他暗自庆幸。光是回想起带土那些时候发出的像受伤小兽一样的低而微弱的哀叫，他就觉得自己又快要兴奋起来了。这家伙怎么在这方面就这么没有意识，这么叫人激动呢？  
“可我……我真的可以求饶吗？你不会……你不会嘲笑我吗？”带土像是被他吓住了似地，小心翼翼地说。  
“……”卡卡西看起来已经被他打败了。  
“……你真是……你骑我的时候，毫不费力地就能让我说胡话；可等到你躺下的时候，无论我怎么做，怎么想方设法，你都从来不会像书上一样服软求饶，就好像我做什么都无足轻重一样！做什么都不会有用，我甚至都怀疑你到底在不在意我了……”  
好像说得太过了，卡卡西懊恼地想，我就不该忍不住说出来……我都在拿什么傻事来烦带土啊？  
“……书，什么书？”带土说，“你是说……？”  
“……”  
“可是，可是那个女孩在求饶之后，不是的确被嘲笑了么？”  
“……”卡卡西又吸了几口气，“我以为你长到这个年龄，应该知道那种小说里的事情并不全做得真……”  
带土打量了一下卡卡西的脸色，决定不要把“那既然做不得真你为什么还得非要我求饶不可”给问出口。他想了想，转而把头埋进卡卡西肚子里：“那，我求了，你就会给我吗？我是说，小的时候斑常常说，求是没有用的。那会我越求他他打得越狠……”  
他感到一只手摸了摸他的头发。  
“我会的。”

“啊……求你了卡卡西……”带土半跪在床边，眼角发红，似乎已经要哭了，“我想要你干我，现在，求求你了……”  
“……”卡卡西刚刚拧开了一只润滑剂，往食指上挤了半坨，正要在手里把它捂热。他忽然觉得有点胃痛，深感斑的教育的确在某个方面存在着很大、很大的问题。

 

END


End file.
